I'll catch you if you fall
by FallenAngel2704
Summary: THIS IS A BETRAYAL OF NATALIE HARGROVE FIC BUT IT'S NOT AN OPTION SO HAD TO PUT IT UNDER FALLEN! When Natalie gets roped into helping J.B with his Daddy issues, she discovers they're not so different after all, where will their simularities take them? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll catch you if you fall_

**Authors note**

**Thought I'd try this story out. This is a bit different, J.B isn't dead…I know that was the plot of the story but… Oh well! I don't own The betrayal of Natalie Hargrove, only this storyline and Leave a review please xxxxxx Love ya!**

_Ch.1 So not funny…well, maybe a bit._

_Natalie's POV_

I walked into the school gates briskly, my mid-thigh length dress swishing around my body in a, if I do say so myself, rather sexy way. Hands wrapped around my waist and a familiar voice whispered in my ear "Guess who." I giggled and spun round, pecking my long-time boyfriend Mike's lips with my own. "Hey babe."

"Hi gorgeous. You look beautiful today."

"Why thank you." I stepped back slightly and looked him over, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his amazing muscles. "Not so bad yourself." I nodded in approval. We linked our arms and began to walk towards the school block.

"Tal! Hey Tal wait up!" I swivelled on my heel at the sound of my old nickname and saw a skinny girl with her thick blonde hair swaying back and forth at the speed of her running. She skidded to a stop in front of me, her bright sky blue eyes wide. "Amy? What are you doing here?" Amy was a girl I had once known, years ago when we used to live in the same trailer park. "I just started, it's my first day. My dad went and got himself killed over some loan so I got adopted by this filthy rich gay couple!" I wasn't sure whether to say 'I'm sorry for your loss' or 'Yay congrats!' so I just settled for "Wow."

"I know right!"

"So, are you ok…I mean with the whole…issue…about your Dad?"

"What, oh I'm fine. He was a stupid bastard anyway, never really cared."

"Well then, congratulations I suppose."

"Thanks, well. See ya!"

She jogged off towards a group of cheerleaders waving at her; they must live near her or something. I was about to walk away when something caught my eye, Amy was giggling and wiggling her fingers at someone near the school gates, hey! I had taught her the giggle and wiggle! I turned to see who she would be using such a sacred piece of flirting material on, and wished I hadn't.

Justin Balmer was leaning against the wrought iron fence; he blew and over exaggerated kiss to Amy, then turned his head to talk to an older boy in a leather jacket, sitting on his motorbike. Tommy, Justin's older brother. Justin must have said something not nice because Tommy leapt of the bike, came through the gates and grabbed Justin's shoulder. He looked around and, seeing me and Mike, started dragging Justin towards us. "Oh Christ." I muttered under my breath,

"Mike, mate, Justin here has decided that he's not coming to school today, I need to make sure he does."

"Piss off you absolute llama lord!" That was it, Mike cracked up.

"Mike! Not funny, I need your help!" Tommy's voice was offended.

"So sorry Tom but llama lord!" Mike paused for another bout of laughter "Come on its pretty funny."

Justin wrenched his shoulder away from Tommy, only to have Mike grab his arm.

"He's right mate, you've got to actually attend school at least twice this semester to get Palmetto Prince." I stared open mouthed at Mike. Why was he discussing Palmetto royalty with_ Justin?_

"Fuck Palmetto." Tommy walked away, apparently happy leaving J.B in our hands. Coach Prev, commonly called Coach Perv by students walked over just in time for Justin's show to begin.

"Fuck it, fuck my parents, and fuck my brother, fuck coach perv, yes I'm talking to you! And fuck you aswell!" That last part was directed at a freshman walked past, who promptly dropped her lollypop and ran for the school block. "Mr Balmer, control yourself!" Coach Perv tried to get J.B to stop shouting but he wasn't having any of it. He ran for the gates, with the Coach on his tail. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" I said to Mike.

"Well you can't really blame the guy for going a little loopy, he just found out that his dad, the guy who murdered his baby sister, is going to get out of jail if he doesn't go and give evidence. If he gives evidence then his dad's gang is going to be after his head. His mother won't accept witness protection and J.B can't go by himself." Mike stopped for breath.

"His baby sister? When did he have a baby sister?"

"Nat! Do you not remember, her name was Abigail-Rose, he was gushing about her for weeks."

"No, doesn't ring a bell…Sorry."

We walked hand in hand to the school block, the whole student body seemed to be in shock at J.B's outbreak, well, the younger ones anyway. Us older ones had experience it before so just carried on as usual.

Abigail-Rose, I remembered clearly although I hadn't let on to Mike, I had met her many times in the few months she was alive. A beautiful baby girl, exactly what Mrs Balmer needed after all that had gone on with Tommy's motorbike accident.

But she had been cruelly taken by her own father, stabbed repeatedly all over her fragile little body, the news had made me sick to my stomach so I had mentally blocked it from my mind. Seeing J.B in the drawn, weak state he's been in pushed me over the edge, I had never wanted or would ever have needed to see him like that. Like a weak structure of glass, like any sudden movement would destroy him. Not something you'd wish on your worst enemy.

**Authors Note**

**Thanks to Thatsjustusxx for the help on this, although I changed what we discussed slightly. Please review on this as I don't know if I'll continue it… Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll catch you if you fall_

**Authors note**

**This Ch has a sense of super naturalness, is that a word? Well anyway, it's quite supernatural, but fun to write. Well enjoy and review please!**

_Ch.2 The wish_

_Justin's POV_

Ok…so getting dragged into class by the school pervert was a little embarrassing, but I didn't show it, strutting to my seat, I noticed Tal glaring at me. I winked and sat down, noticing her flushed cheeks as she turned away. I grinned and sat back, hands behind my head, waiting for the bell.

The rest of the school day was boring, I had no way of escaping with every teacher in the hellhole watching me, and so I just stayed, not doing anything.

It was at the mall after school that the good stuff happened. We were all sat around the giant wishing well in the middle of the mall; Tal and Mike were sat opposite me.

Watching them made me sick to my stomach, she giggled at something he's said and he pecked her ear, like some affectionate puppy! Jesus Christ… She turned and met my eyes; I smirked and flicked up a penny from my pocket, watching her eyes as it fell into the well, waiting…

_Natalie's POV_

As the coin hit the water, a wave of change flowed through me; I clenched my stomach as the pain hit me, then my head. I blinked furiously as tears sprung to my eyes threatening to ruin a perfectly good makeup job.

I looked up and met J.B's icy glare again, my blood ran cold as he mouthed 'I'm sorry.' And walked away. My head span and I fell, fell back into the well, the glittering water washing over me, drenching my whole body, I felt a sort of tug at my heart, then an aching pain in my head. I flung myself up…

I fell off the bed with a bump, funny, I was in my bedroom. But I couldn't remember leaving the mall, "Hey Tal." I spun round as J.B walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing in my room?" I exclaimed, furious at the slight crooked smile that he wore.

"I came to warn you, from here on out, things are going to get tough, I hope you're prepared for the worst babe, 'cos you better be."

"I don't understand…"

"But you will…just remember, I'll always be the one to catch you when you fall."

I turned as my mom opened the door, then turned my head to tell J.B to get lost, but he wasn't there…

"Come on honey, we've got to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"The court case remember, about custody of you."

Shit.

I can't fucking believe it. That twat of a father of mine won custody of me, telling everyone how sorry he is, how much he's changed. Telling the court that my mother is unfit, just because she likes a drink every now and then. I was moving back to the caravan site tomorrow, I wanted to die…

**Authors note**

**I know he probably wouldn't have won the case in real life but hey, fanFICTION right? Review please! **


End file.
